nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Circle Daybreak
'''Circle Daybreak '''is a Night World organization, recently reformed during the 20th century. The organization, unlike others, welcomes not only Night People, but also humans, with the aim to help allow the opposing races to live in harmony. It later becomes the archenemy of the Night World proper with the secession of the witches, and its secondary goal is to locate and preserve the four Wild Powers before they fall into the Night World's hands. Members of this circle are known as "Daybreakers". History Circle Daybreak, along with Twilight, Midnight and the Inner Circle, had been one of the original witch circles, and the only one who sought alliances with humans, partially because male witches were rare and due to the centuries-long blood feud between witches and vampires. The members wanted to live with humans in harmony, and even attempted to teach humans spells. However, during the 15th and 16th centuries, humans began persecuting those suspected of witchcraft, associating them with Satanic worship and horrible atrocities. They tortured, hung and burned suspected witches, prompting the witch clans to shroud themselves in secrecy for their own safety, and to disband Circle Daybreak forever. In the 20th century, however, due to the rising of the Old Powers, Night People began finding human soulmates, causing them to flee execution for breaking the cardinal rules of the Night World. When her own descendent, Thea Harman, was also affected and forced to go into hiding, Grandma Harman decided, with Thierry Descouedres, to revive the circle as a refuge for such couples. The Circle later developed as an opposing force to the Night World during the search for the Wild Powers; their numbers and arsenal were boosted first by the secession of the witch clans, and then by an alliance with the shapeshifters, leaving only the vampire clans as the official members of the Night World. Symbols Among Circle Daybreak, a white variant of the signature flower of a given species is used as symbols (white iris for lamia, white dahlia for witches, etc.) An additional symbol is the five-petaled flower, the emblem of the Witch Child, which represents all four Wild Powers and those working for them. Circle Daybreak Symbol ContestOfficial Site Circle Daybreak Symbol Contest daybreak bevel.png|Circle Daybreak 1st Symbol daybreak2 bevel.png|Circle Daybreak 2nd Symbol Members Founders and Leaders *Grandma Edgith Harman *Thierry Descouedres *Hannah Snow Noted Members *Poppy North *Phillip North *James Rasmussen *Mary-Lynnette Carter *Ash Redfern *Thea Harman *Eric Ross *Gillian Lennox *David Blackburn *Rashel Jordan *John Quinn *Fayth *Timmy *Lupe Acevedo *Hugh Davis *Morgead Blackthorn *Maggie Neely *Aradia *Raksha Keller *Winfrith Arlin *Nissa Johnson *Galen Drache *Sarah Strange *Kierlan Drache *Mal Harman Wild Powers Obtained *Jezebel Redfern *Delos Redfern *Iliana Dominick Other Members *Claire Goddard *Iona Skelton * Nyala *Georgie Douglas *Remy *Kourtney Raleigh *Tracee Simms *Devi Srinivasa *'Mother' Cybele Harman Disputed Status * Melusine (knows of Circle Daybreak and appears to be sympathetic towards them, but is not explicitly stated to be a member) Trivia *There are some time discrepancies regarding the revived Circle Daybreak, assuming the events of the series take place in the years of the books' original publications (1996 and 1997). Gary Fargeon mentions the Circle finding him one year prior to the book's events, meaning they had found him in 1995, which would not be possible as the Circle had not been reinstated yet. Similarly, Keller mentions the organization finding and adopting her when she was a baby, seventeen years ago; again, the Circle would not have existed back then. ** A possible explanation is that there were groups that preceded Circle Daybreak who held to their ideals, who eventually decided to reform the Circle (Thierry, one of the leaders and founders of the new Circle, is mentioned as having rescued Lupe Acevedo and her mother from execution by the Night World some years ago, so it wouldn't be a stretch to imagine that there have been Night People who sympathise with humans and seek peace long before the re-formation of Circle Daybreak). Therefore, it may be that these preceding groups were the ones who rescued Keller and sought out Gary, and that it is simply easier to refer to them as 'Circle Daybreak', though they would not have gone by this name at the time. *As an initial witch circle, judging by its title, Circle Daybreak might be the natural opposite of Circle Midnight (Circle Daybreak accepts all species and seeks to protect humans, while Circle Midnight is exclusive to witches and opts for the destruction of humans). Reference Category:Organizations Category:Circles